tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Trevor *'Builder': William Foster & Co. *'Built': 1927 Trevor is a dark green traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. He is owned by the Vicar of Wellsworth and driven by Jem Cole. Bio in the Railway Series Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to the scrapyard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odd jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. Bio in the Television Series As in the Railway Series, Edward and Jem Cole saved Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor soon had no work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and tells him that he may visit him sometime and that the vicar now has work for him to do in the orchard, but may be needed at the harbour again someday. Edward and Trevor once helped the vicar organise a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field and the Sodor Airport. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair and was later seen at a fair at Maithwaite. In the twentieth season, when one of Farmer McColl's cows got stuck under the bridge at the Watermill, Trevor helped lift it out. Persona Trevor is incredibly cheerful, kind, and benevolent, and gets along well with nearly everyone. He enjoys basking in the sunshine or dozing in his shed, but easily grows bored and unhappy if he doesn't have much company, or enough work to do. Trevor is particularly fond of children, and loves giving them rides whenever he gets the chance. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster & Co. eight-ton traction engine built in 1927 named Fiery Elias that was owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend, the Reverend Teddy Boston. He also owned the steam roller that became George and Buster's basis. Unlike his basis, however, Trevor is depicted with a belly-tank under his boiler. Livery In Edward the Blue Engine, Trevor was painted black all over with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, he was painted green with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. Throughout the television series, Trevor is always painted dark green with red lining and wheels, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Appearances Voice Actors * Nigel Pilkington (UK; twentieth season onwards) * Christopher Ragland (US; twentieth season onwards) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; second - sixth seasons) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Thomas Johannsen (Germany; Audio Books only) Trivia * One of Trevor's models is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for the Pack. One of the large scale models is now owned by ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. * The CGI render of Trevor was made for Season 13 (as seen in the US introduction segment), however he did not appear in the series until Season 15. * Trevor went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Season 2: *** His whistle was a higher pitched version of Duck's. ** Season 3: *** His eyes became moveable and radio-controlled like the engines', rather than being moulded as part of the face as in the previous season. *** The bronze circle in front of his cylinder was painted silver. *** His face was redesigned. ** Season 6: *** The silver circle on his cylinder was painted black. *** Part of his smokebox changed from green to black. ** Season 15: *** The front of his belly-tank became black. ** Season 20: *** The front of his belly-tank got its original colour back. *** He gained a new whistle sound. *** The bottom part that connects his smokebox to his wheels became fully black. *** The lining on his front axle changed in style. Quotes :"I'm Trevor, they're going to break me up next week." :"What a shame!" said Edward. :"My driver says I only need some paint, Brasso and oil to be as good as new," Trevor went on sadly. "But it's no good. My master doesn't want me. I suppose its because I'm old fashioned." :Edward snorted indignantly. "People say I'm old fashioned. But I don't care. The Fat Controller says I'm a really useful engine." :"My driver says I'm useful too," replied Trevor. "I sometimes feel ill, but I don't give up like these tractors. I struggle on and finish the job. I've never broken down in my life!" he ended proudly. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, scrap Trevor with flatbed and miniature; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued, 2017 reintroduction) * Take Along (discontinued) * Collectible Railway (coming soon) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up * Adventures Gallery File:SavedFromScrapRS3.png|Trevor in the Railway Series File:SavedFromScrapRS2.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:TrevorHelpsOutRS6.png|Trevor illustrated by Clive Spong File:Trevor1979Annual.JPG File:Timber2.png|Trevor in an annual story File:SavedfromScrap13.png|Trevor in his debut episode, before being restored File:SavedfromScrap6.png|Trevor and Jem Cole File:SavedfromScrap14.png|Trevor and the Vicar File:SavedfromScrap7.png|Trevor at the church fête File:ThomasAndTrevor21.png|Trevor on a flatbed File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree48.png|Bertie, Trevor, Terence, Annie and Clarabel File:Henry'sForest54.png|Trevor in the third season File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.png|Trevor and Edward File:BuzzBuzz25.png|James and Trevor File:SpecialAttraction6.png|Trevor in the fourth season File:TwinTrouble8.png|Trevor in the sixth season File:WinterWonderland20.png|Trevor pulling a Christmas sleigh File:BestDressedEngine32.png|Trevor in the seventh season File:Percy'sNewWhistle52.png|Trevor in the eighth season File:ThomasandtheTuba48.png File:ThomasandtheTuba71.png|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Trevor File:Emily'sAdventure33.png|Trevor's wheels File:Emily'sAdventure32.png|Emily and Trevor File:HenryandtheFlagpole61.png|Trevor's large scale model used in the ninth season File:MudGloriousMud22.png|Trevor, Miss Jenny and Isobella File:FollowThatFlour78.png|Trevor in the tenth season File:TheGreatDiscovery516.png|Terence, Harvey and Trevor in The Great Discovery File:ExcellentEmily68.png|Trevor with a CGI face File:ExcellentEmily69.png|Trevor in the twelfth season File:ExcellentEmily70.png|Trevor at the airport File:TrevorCGI.png|Trevor in the fifteenth season File:EmilyandDash87.png|Hiro, Emily, Dash and Trevor File:VeryImportantSheep115.png|Trevor in the nineteenth season with Farmer McColl and Katie File:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff14.png|Trevor in the twentieth season File:TrevorPromoTakeAlong.jpeg|Trevor CGI promo File:TrevorModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Trevor'sModelSpecification.PNG|Trevor's model specifications File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg|Trevor's model at Drayton Manor File:Trevor'sTVSeriesModel.jpg|Trevor's large scale model (property of BRj38 and Alcofan158 on SiF) File:Trevorwithnameboard.png|Trevor with nameboard File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)3.jpg File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Trevor in a Learning Segment File:BuzzBuzz23.jpg|Promotional image of Trevor File:EdwardandTrevor.PNG File:TrevortotheRescue!8.png|Trevor in a magazine story File:ThomasandTrevor(magazinestory)10.png File:TrevorPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:TrevorMagazines.jpg File:TrevorERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:ScrapTrevorERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor promo art File:TrevorJapanese.jpg File:Trevor'sbasis.jpg|Trevor's basis File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumTrevor.JPG|Trevor at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTGlenbrookVintageRailwayThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Trevor with Thomas, Rusty, and Bulgy at the Glenbrook Vintage Railway File:DayOutWithThomasTrevor2.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanTrevor.jpg|Trevor at Thomas Land Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLTrevor.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor File:ERTLMiniatureTrevor.JPG|Miniature ERTL File:ERTLTrevorOriginalPackaging.jpg|ERTL Original Packaging File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Wooden Railway File:NewWoodenRailwayTrevor.png|2017 Wooden Railway prototype File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Take-AlongTrevor.jpg|Take Along File:AdventuresTrevor.jpg|Adventures File:MyFirstThomasTrevor.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PlarailTalkingTrevorAtTheVicarageOrchard.jpg|Plarail Talking Trevor at the Vicarage Orchard File:Load'n'GoThomas.jpg|Load 'n' Go File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECTrevor.jpg|Bandai TEC File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTrevor.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Trevor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Trevor'sLuckyDay.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:TrevorTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Traction engines